Art of War II: Ternion
by nomnom15
Summary: A mysterious tri-force of warriors have formed. Olympus is in need of heroes for hire. There is only one complication: the identity of these heroes are a secret. Only a familiar boy with sea-green eyes holds a connection. I do not own PJO or HoO!**
1. Prologue

**Art of War II: Ternion**

The wind blew all too easily in the night sky. Olympus, usually prone to succumbing to the party life, did not seem to sway from its unmoved slumber. Every God, Goddess, slept peacefully. The only ones awake at the time had been the Olympian Guards, standing at attention and awaiting the arrival of their expected assassin.

For them, the quietness was simply a warning. All they needed was a slight rustle or click, for them to spring to action. No such sound, however, assaulted their ears.

Then, suddenly, he arrived. They were unsure of his identity from the start. His black cloak flowed from the wind against it, and his mouth, the only part of him visible, remained stuck into a straight line, never wavering from its expression.

He turned upwards. Staring into the eyes of the Guard to the right, he finally broke his consistency, etching a smirk across his lips. He sensed the Guard's discomfort. Sweat beaded across the "m" on his mouth. His lips parted only slightly, in preparation for a question.

"Are you him?" he asked almost in disbelief. "I mean, you are either an assassin or a benign guest. Which is it?"

The man did not respond. He turned his head back to the other man, and placed each of his arms upon each of their left and right shoulders. His hood never left the top of his head, as his mysteriously visible jaw twisted into a chuckle.

"There is nothing to worry about, my friend," he said in a friendly tone. His hands lost their tense, and his touch became gentle. "I am not here for violence. Do you have the package?"

The Guard confirmed with his colleague, before handing off a small box to the man, for him to marvel. He grinned as he unclasped the ribbons, gently removing the top. In laid two identical ballpoint pens.

"Ah, yes," he mused. "Just what I was looking for. I will be seeing you men. Pray you've lived a good life."

The Guard off to the left stood puzzled. "Wait…_lived_?"

The man stopped in his departure. "I said that _I _was not here for violence. I, however, said nothing about that which is to come."

Before the Guard could question their guest, a lone arrow pierced him directly in his chest, killing him instantly. The second Guard held up his standard in combat stance, preparing to avenge his friend. The man simply chuckled and clicked the bottom of his newly acquired "pens," awaiting their transformation, into two identical celestial bronze swords. Swinging them around in his hands, attempting to find his grip, he held them out in an offensive stance rivaling the Guard.

The Guard lunged, but fell short on his footing and practically fell into the man as he crossed his blades, effectively blocking the Guard's standard. Pulling them away along a diagonal path, he disarmed the Guard with ease, holding one of his new blades against his throat.

"Please!" the Guard begged. "I have a wife and kids! I have lived an honest life, I will not tell a soul of your endeavors on Olympus! _Please!_"

The man thought for only a few seconds before sparing the Guard's life. His swords retracted and he placed one in each pocket.

"Lucky for you, my friend," he said with a barely visible frown, "I have only one exclusive rule. I will not kill an innocent person."

The Guard looked up with shocked eyes as the man immediately pulled him to his feet in a chokehold, cutting off circulation. The man's face showed no emotion; it was cold, and expressed seldom mercy. The Guard looked on with a hopeless look on his own, and the man grabbed a hold of his collarbone, squeezing.

"I cannot, however, have any witnesses," the man whispered, resting the Guard down onto the ground beside his friend. He removed his hood, finally, before turning to depart once again. The Guard began to loose consciousness, and caught a final gaze at his assailant's face. Only one thing stood out above the rest…

…a pair of sea-green eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: This is just a TEST-RUN. I do not know if this is something I would continue or not. It depends on how the you all, the readers, react to it. If the event takes place, in which I do not continue it, then I will at least make it a two-shot about what exactly happened, and what my ideas would have been.**_

_**Keep in mind that if this takes off, I will have to wrap up my other stories before I'm able to set and maintain a steady update rate.**_

_**Please feel free to Read and Review and share with me your thoughts.**_

– _**Chris**_


	2. Interrogation

_A/N: I hope you all know that you will not be able to guess the identity of the three "heroes" until the very end. I have ensured it. You may get angry, stop reading, or get mad when I do not update for a while because you just HAVE to know, but patience is among the best of virtues. Trust me, if you all love stories that make you think, then this is for you._

_P.S. I am not Rick Riordan. I never will be. Unless of course science would magically advance forward 100 years. Then the genius of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus would be mine. Sad face._

* * *

**Interrogation**

_Two Days Later._

"Black cloak, swords…_green eyes_," Travis and Connor Stoll read off, one after the other. They stalked around camp behind Percy Jackson's tail, annoying him to no end.

"You got something to tell us, Jackson?" Connor said warily, spinning Percy around and staring him down intently. Percy simply smirked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to waltz into Olympus uninvited, get random swords, _kill_ an Olympian Guard and set another off into a coma," Percy listed in disbelief. "You guys are incredible."

"Green eyes, though?" Travis interrupted. "There had to have been a motive. A motive that _you _could have had."

"Now, now, gentleman," Percy mocked. "What motive could the great Perseus Jackson have had to cause him to intrude the slumber of Olympus and wreak havoc?"

"You wanted to be a badass!" Travis smiled. "So you went to collect awesome weaponry while wearing a Darth Vader cloak!"

Percy's eyes rolled. "Whatever guys, no one is going to believe you."

If only the Son f Poseidon were that lucky.

* * *

Minutes later, the young demigod found himself inside the Big House, being circled by Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, and the camp activities director of Camp Half-Blood, the centaur Chiron. Both seemed skeptical of the otherwise honest and loyal young man.

"So, let me get this all straight then," Chiron thought. "You in no way, shape, or form invaded or even came within proximity of Olympus two nights ago?"

"No! I'm telling you Chiron, I had no business there," Percy pleaded, trying not to sound as annoyed as he truly was. "I had no reason to—"

"Then where were you?" Annabeth asked, her eyes narrowing. "I _conveniently_ didn't see you that day…you weren't even at the campfire. What were you up to, Seaweed Brain?"

"I-I can't tell you that," Percy said carefully. If he dared blabber about his endeavors, his anniversary surprise would be ruined…

"That proves that he may have a motive!" Connor piped up, only to be silenced by an impatient Annabeth.

"If you can't tell us," she gritted, "then we may have a lead on our hands. We are not against you Percy, but the man who fell unconscious said he saw green eyes, and the Gods think it was you. Poseidon was asleep in his underwater palace, and that was proven. The only person with knowledge on how to get in and out of Olympus undetected is you, thanks to your ties with Ares. You can't wiggle your way out of this."

"There is nothing to wiggle out of."

The interrogators sat in silence. They could get nothing out of Percy. Was he innocent? No one quite knew. That was Percy's story to tell. What _would_ he need in Olympus, late night, for him to leave camp and assault Olympian Guards? No one could put his or her finger on it.

Then, before anyone could move, a loud crash in front of the Big House assaulted their ears. Chiron nodded to Annabeth for her to open the door. Rushing outside, Annabeth froze to see the one person she did not expect to see: the assailant in the news, the one everyone thought was Percy.

Sporting a simple black hooded sweatshirt and dark jeans, the man's face was hidden beneath the shadow of his garment, even in broad daylight. Across his shoulder, he slung a gray messenger bag. His eyes could not be seen, but his mouth twisted so Annabeth could tell that she had caught his gaze…it was as if…he _knew _her. In his hand was a box, which was shoved into his bag before he darted off, leaving Annabeth standing.

"What is it?" Chiron asked, trotting up with concern.

"I-I lost him," Annabeth said in disbelief. "I had him, but I…couldn't do it…something about him...where is Percy?"

Turning around hastily, her face dropped when she found his seat to be empty. Connor's face had a lowered look, as if he was responsible.

"Sorry, Annabeth," he tried in a whisper. "He just…he walked off towards the back exit; pushed past me…I don't know where he's headed."

Annabeth stood erect now, determined to follow her boyfriend instead. Chiron backed up and rested his head on his fist, in a thinking pose, contemplating the situation. Connor and Travis retreated to the back of the room, making room for Annabeth to exit the room dramatically. There was only one thing everyone was sure of now.

Whoever the mystery man was, he was not Percy Jackson.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally. I had been trying to get this chapter in for a while, even though it is short. The next one will be longer, I promise. I am still trying to find the time and ideas to tweak my other fanfics, so again the update rate will be spliced and unpredictable. Fret not, please! While you wait, feel free to review! And read…and then review. Or not. I'll understand. **_

_**But no seriously, this plot is incredibly complicated and I am going to need as much help as I can get, via your feedback. So do not hesitate!**_

– _**Chris**_


	3. A Symphony of Symposiums

**A Symphony of Symposiums**

"So you won't go then? I see," Annabeth said to Percy's indifferent face.

"Why should I?" he replied, with more gruffness than he intended. "You obviously accused me of something you know I'd never do."

"Correction, something you've done _already_."

Percy's face dropped at that. It was still a sensitive subject with him. His time as Ares' accomplice still angered him. He maintained his composure to avoid blowing up at his girlfriend.

"You know what? Have fun Wise Girl," he stated with a sickly sweet grin. Kissing her on the cheek, he walked off to his cabin, not bothering to listen to anymore of her pestering.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Poseidon's undersea palace. With no one to cause any trouble, the God of the Sea sat in boredom as his wife tended to algae and his son minded his own business…and his reflection.

A knock was heard, and Poseidon jumped. He had not expected any visitors that day, and even more so, when he discovered that his guests were a band of demigods…minus his son. They all wore protective facemasks to allow them to breathe…obviously fashioned by the Athena or Hephaestus Cabins.

"Hello?" the God asked warmly, opening the entrance doors to his quarters. "What can I do for you children?"

"We need to speak with your son," Annabeth said coldly. Poseidon's smile faded quickly.

"I take it you are not referring to your boyfriend."

"No…no I am not."

Triton swam to the door, eyeing Annabeth's facial expression. His already dry look twisted into that of discomfort and irritation. He nodded in the opposite direction to signal that they enter the quarters, to speak in private.

"So what is it I can do for you, girl?" he asked, opening the doors to his portion of the palace. Annabeth, along with Piper McLean, Butch from the Iris Cabin, Katie Gardener, and Leo Valdez.

"The mystery man on Olympus!" Leo piped up. "We have reason to believe it was _you_."

"Me? Preposterous. It couldn't have been me…I had no motive."

"Ah, but you could have!" Annabeth chanted a bit too enthusiastically. "You resent your half-brother, and Poseidon, and perhaps, just maybe, those weapons you snatched could have been a ticket to something—"

"—Wait, weapons? As in, swords?"

"Yeah…know anything about that?" Piper inquired with disdain in her voice.

"Well yes, Hephaestus told me that he was assigned to make…replicas, or modified 'twins' of Anaklusmos, or as Perseus calls it, 'Riptide.' He said that they were the keys to something bigger, like a vault or something. I didn't get to hear all of it…we were interrupted."

Annabeth drunk all of that in, looking at her fellow demigods. Leo and Butch sat in confusion, while Piper and Katie attempted to ponder what that information could have meant.

Wait a minute," Butch said intelligently. "How could you have known that? Hephaestus is under oath not to reveal his projects to anyone, even other Gods…I know that. You couldn't possibly know that unless you were the guy!"

One by one, the demigods advanced on a rather defensive Triton, before a note landed on Annabeth's head. She grasped it quickly and unfolded the waterproof paper. Looking up, she saw none other than the mystery man, swimming upwards to the surface at impressive speeds. Frowning, she referred back to the small note in her hands.

_You are exceptionally bad at this for a daughter of Athena. It is not Triton. It is not Percy. I am afraid, my dear, there is little chance you will ever know._

_With Love,_

_Heh…never mind._

Annabeth had feared that this search would not end for a while.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that had actually been done for a while. I had to re-work it to make sense into the story. Enjoy though, and expect an update around this weekend time. (Should I not have homework). Oh, and do not forget to read, review, and tell me who you think it is! Maybe I will even have a poll or two. **_

– _**Chris **_


	4. Newbies and News Articles

**Newbies and News Articles**

Third-Person POV

"Perce, we're going to need some assistance!" an Apollo camper, Brandon, stated outside the son of Poseidon's cabin door. He had been knocking for quite a few minutes now, yet Percy was taking his time reaching the doorknob.

"With what?" he asked half-heartedly, dragging the door open in a lazy fashion.

"We have a new camper. And we going to need you to show her around," Brandon said with a serious face. Percy did _not_ look happy to be babysitting.

Making his way to the front of camp, he saw the newbie: a young girl, no older than 13, standing uncomfortably in the camp entrance. Her long, flowing golden hair was her most significant physical attribute, apart from her sparkling blue eyes. She had to be either Apollo or Aphrodite…Percy had already placed mental bets on the former.

"Sunny Summers, this is Percy Jackson, camp leader. Also Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, Favorite of the Gods, Former Assassin of Lord Ares, Freer of the Hippocampus—"

"Brandon?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"We don't want the poor girl to find out what she has to live up to _just_ yet."

Brandon smiled sheepishly, and then backed away slowly leaving the two to talk. Percy's frown quickly melted into a warm smile and he shook Sunny's hand.

"So, Sunny, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Have any idea who your parent is yet?"

She smiled nervously. "N-Not really, a lot of people are saying I'll end up being a daughter of Apollo. I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

"I'm sure wherever you end up, you'll fit in just fine. Come on, I'll show you around."

By the time Percy was done, the horn blew across camp for dinner time. Sunny sat with Percy instead of the Hermes Cabin, too fascinated by his life and times to care about "the rules of new campers."

"So, why is your girlfriend so convinced you stole these swords or whatever?"

"I don't know," Percy breathed, obviously disheartened by the situation. "I guess it's because I've partied with less…_noble _subjects in the past. I've stolen for the Gods before, but I've never stolen _from _them."

"Well I'm sure everything will work out," Sunny chimed. "After all, for all we know, that snooping around at night could've been meaningless. Maybe all he wanted was the swords."

Percy chuckled and then froze. He never told her about snooping. Sunny looked diagonally, somehow averting his gaze as she sipped more of her lemonade.

"Sunny…I never…I never said anything about snooping."

Sunny looked at him innocently. "Oh, sorry, I should've told you that I overheard Brandon and the other Apollo guys reading the article." She had been a pretty good liar, but Percy still didn't buy it.

Before he could question, Annabeth and the search party entered the Dining Pavilion, searching for someone. Percy had a feeling deep in his gut that the person in question was himself.

Immediately following those thoughts, Annabeth spotted him and strutted over angrily. For a second, he could have sworn he saw stem roll off her shoulders as she made her way to the table.

"Hello Percy, who's your new friend?" she said with a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"T-This is Sunny Summers, a new camper here."

Annabeth smiled and shook her hand, then returned to her malicious facial expression as she looked back at Percy. Without warning, she slammed a newspaper on the table for Percy to see.

**MYSTERIOUS THIEF KILLS TWO MORE INNOCENT DEMIGODS**

**A COINCIDENCE OR A COLLECTION OF RELATED CRIMES?**

"Luckily you are no longer a suspect," Annabeth said, relaxing a bit. "You don't commit murder. But _someone_ is out there and now they're killing demigods. Are you going to help or not?"

Percy looked at Sunny and then to the search party. Curse his caring personality, or he would have chosen to stay put and out of trouble.

"Theft is one thing, murder is another entirely. Consider me in."

* * *

_**A/N: I took so long to update this. I apologize, I have been busy with summer reading for AP English this coming year, Algebra Review, and a new job. It's been hectic. But I have luckily found a new balance, and I can update as soon as the beginning of next week. If I do not keep this promise, please get angry and tell me off. I've owed you updates for months now.**_

– _**Chris**_


End file.
